G☆PC3
is the 3rd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Beginning Arc" where Esther Blanchett joined to Moka and became Cure Pegasus. (under editing) Plot Moka had a nightmare when her half younger sister Kokoa been kidnapped by Bahamut and woke up suddenly in a dorm room. In Hades Sanctuary, Bahamut who had captured Kokoa decided to make her, the new toy and torture her. While Syrup bored, she is desperate to find the PreCloth. The next day at Saint Academy in classroom, new students are recent arrivals, Esther Blanchett is a shy transfer student who becoming friends with Moka, lacking confidence in herself, having been in hospital for the past months, while another transferred student, Rosette Christopher who came to New York in North America with her younger younger brother, Joshua Christopher. But Joshua was not there, because he was recently been hospitalized for heart disease, the third is Ion Fortuna is Esther's friend, Azmaria Hendric the yougest new student is Rosette's friend that comes from Fatima in Portugal, Satella Harvenheit a woman of 19 who is from Germany is a Jewel Witch, Chrno who is Rosette's partner and he is a Sinner, and finally Seth Nightroad a brilliant student. Chrno, Azmaria, Satella, Ion and Seth will sit down at the bottom of the class, while Esther and Rosette sits beside of Moka, Moka begins to talk to Esther, but Rosette is not friendly with Moka, the teacher will now passed the math lesson. After the class Rosette walks with Chrno talking about the health of Joshua and that they should come to the hospital after school. Suddenly, Esther is attacked by a bully but she is rescued by Rosette Christopher, then Chrno beat him and drown him in the basin of the boys toilet. Esther shyly thanked Rosette and Chrno but she ran at full speed, then she bumped to Satella, Satella gets angry when getting ready to hit her, but Azmaria intervenes that Esther was one of the new students with them, the two apologizes for that. Later, when Esther was watching in the bush that Moka is with Tsukune, Moka was frustrated and desperate unable to control her powers with her own Constellation Spirit, she begins to sob. Suddenly, Bahamut and Syrup appears and capturing Tsukune and transformed him into a Crane-like Kuraseiza. Furious, Moka transform into Cure Andromeda. Andromeda used "Andromeda Heart Chain" with her Constellation Spriit, for chained Bahamut, she orders to Bahamut to give her back her half sister, but Bahamut is released from chains with the magic of Syrup. Andromeda attacking the Kuraseiza with her silver chains, but she lose control of herself with her Constellation Spirit and the Kuraseiza and Bahamut attacking her, Pegasus witnesses Andromeda is frustrated and injured. In the flashback some days before her transfer to Saint Academy, Koumori Nazo appears before of her, he asks Esther to follow her, because she knows it was Esther that Regina should see her. In the waterfall Esther receives a PreCloth from Koumori which represent a Pegasus constellation. Koumori told the story about the legendary Pegasus. Pegasus is the son of the god Poseidon and the Gorgon Medusa, Esther wants protect the Greece and the constellations. Besides she is completely desperate about to fiding her lost half older sister. Before to transform, Koumori say to Esther to using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; transform into Cure Pegasus. In the screen, Koumori commented about the information of the Pegasus constellation. Koumori learns to her how to use her magical powers for combat, perform her Constellation Spirit, and learns to stopping time, whilst using the two-handed sword, Celestial Pegasus. But later, Esther has seen many Precures with their PreClothes are dead during battles in front of eyes, she has realize that she was deceived by Koumori, after she discovers the curse effect from her PreCloth. Her curse effect is to force manipulate time, it is herself which is found frozen by stopping time. And since she would do everything to find and destroy the PreClothes to prevent other girls from turning into Precures and try to destroy the PreClothes. End of the flashback, at Saint Academy, at the time of final blow, Pegasus intervenes to save her by stopping time "Time Break", and purify the Kuraseiza and injured Bahamut and Syrup with her attack, "Pegasus Meteor Sword" with her Constellation Spirit, and then "Time Reset" for resume the time. The Kuraseiza becoming normal and their Cosmos Pieces were purified and restored. . . . Esther decides to join her and find other Precures together, Esther explains that she was Cure Pegasus herself, she had tried to try to stop the other girls turn into Precures because of the effect of the curse, she even learned that Moka was desperate to not control her powers and she cannot protect Kokoa, she decides to protect Moka and tries to free their curses. In the last scene, where Kokoa was tortured by Bahamut for horrific experiences. Major Events ・ Rosette Christopher, Chrno, Azmaria Hendric and Satella Harvenheit from Chrno Crusade make their first appearance. ・ Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna and Seth Nightroad, the characters from Trinity Blood make their first appearance. ・ Esther transform into Cure Pegasus the first time in the flash back. ・ Syrup make her first appearance as a Villain. ・ Cure Andromeda is still unable to master her Constellation Spirit. ・ Esther joined Moka to form a team and being defeated by Cure Andromeda. Trivia ・ Rosette's younger brother, Joshua Christopher does not appear in this episode at the moment, because he has been hospitalized. ・ Cure Pegasus' apparence and power is similar of Pegasus Seiya and thus Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ Esther had some similarities with Homura Akemi when she was transferred to a school and both are originally shy and when both are transformed into magical girl she almost have the same powers to manipulate time. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Rosette Christopher Mascots ・ Koumori Nazo Villains ・ Bahamut ・ Syrup Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Ion Fortuna ・ Seth Nightroad ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Satella Harvenheit ・ Azmaria Hendric ・ Chrno ・ Kokoa Shuzen Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!